remember me
by impossible12
Summary: Todo el mundo quiere ser recordado después de su muerte, y en el caso de naruto es igual. Pero para ser recordado existen dos caminos, el del bien y el del mal. Naruto tendrá que decidir cual camino tomar para no ser jamas olvidado.


**Prologo**

-NARUTOOOOOOO- escucho la voz de una mujer gritando su nombre obligándolo a despertar. Ya era común, desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido despertado por la voz de una mujer que no conocía, al principio fue muy raro, tan raro que estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que se volviera loco y la falta de gente a la cual pedirle ayuda sin que lo tacharan de loco o lo golpearan también le afectaba. Así que tenía que aguantarse y seguir con su vida pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

El despertador sonó un poco después de que se hubiera despertado, la verdad eso era lo único que agradecía, debido al grito siempre despertaba antes de que sonara su despertador y por lo tanto siempre estaba listo para hacer sus labores del día y nunca llegaba tarde.

Se levantó pesadamente de su vieja y arruinada cama y se preparó para enfrentar los retos del día, hoy, por primera vez, asistiría a la academia ninja. Después de esperar tanto tiempo, hoy al fin cumpliría uno de sus sueños, o bueno parte de él, hoy iniciaría su camino ninja. Se puso unos pantalones negros estilo anbu y una playera blanca con un estampado del símbolo de la aldea de la hoja en color morado al centro, se preparó un vaso de ramen instantáneo y se lo comió lo más rápido que pudo para después salir de su apartamento a las calles de konoha.

De camino a la academia decidió irse por las calles menos transitadas de la aldea para evitar llamar mucho la atención de los aldeanos, aunque eso significara que tenía que tomar el camino más largo para llegar. Después de una rápida caminata de media hora llego a las esquina de la academia. Al llegar pudo ver como más niños de su edad se encontraban impacientes esperando que las puertas se abrieran, y junto a ellos se encontraban sus papas igual de emocionados.

Se acercó lo máximo que pudo al edificio tratando de evitar quedar muy cerca de la multitud de aldeanos y escondiéndose un poco detrás del tronco de un árbol para así evitar ser visto por la gente. Aunque para su mala suerte uno de los padres lo alcanzo a ver y alerto a los demás padres desatando el caos y la miseria para naruto.

-que haces aquí demonio, tú no eres bienvenido en este lugar, vete- grito uno de ellos siendo apoyado por algunos otros padres

-si demonio, aquí no hay nada para ti- los padres se empezaban a poner más violentos y a gritar cada vez más fuerte causando más alboroto.

Para naruto eso ya era cosa de la vida diaria, así que hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar los horribles comentarios que eran dirigidos hacia su persona, pero a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, eso no evitaba que su corazón se estrujara y le doliera cada vez que lo insultaban.

Uno de los aldeanos se armó de "valor" y le arrojo una piedra al pobre naruto dándole en la cabeza animando a los demás a repetir lo que él había hecho, y así fue, al ver como la piedra impactaba con el cráneo del "demonio" los demás aldeanos se animaron e hicieron lo mismo apedreando sin piedad al pobre naruto cas dejándolo inconsciente hasta que un anbu apareció enfrente de ellos y les ordeno que se detuvieran y sin decir más tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y se lo llevo del lugar en un remolino de hojas.

[Torre hokage]

Minato namikaze se encontraba trabajando arduamente en una torre de papeles que involucraban el nuevo curso de ninjas y algún que otro tratado y acuerdo entre villas y comerciantes que apoyaban a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, en opinión de minato, un trabajo muy aburrido.

De un momento a otro uno de sus anbus apareció enfrente de el con naruto en sus brazos, sorprendiendo al hokage.

-anbu, que haces con "eso" aquí- pregunto despectivamente minato sorprendiendo un instante al anbu en cuestión.

-hokage_sama, unos aldeanos estaban apedreando a naruto afuera de la academia ninja y estaban hablando de lo que usted ya sabe enfrente de la futura generación- respondió estoicamente el anbu no mostrando sorpresa alguna por la forma de actuar de su kage

-muy bien- fue la única respuesta de minato despidiendo al anbu con un ademan de manos.

El anbu desapareció sin más con naruto en sus brazos y apareciendo nuevamente en el techo de la torre unos instantes después. "´pobre naruto, tú no eres merecedor de tanta crueldad" pensó el anbu antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

[Complejo sarutobi]

El anbu apareció enfrente de hiruzen sarutobi el antiguo hokage predecesor de minato, y el único que verdaderamente quería a naruto y velaba por su seguridad desde que era un bebe.

Hiruzen sarutobi alias el "maestro se lamentaba de todo lo que el pequeño naruto tenía que pasar y sobre aquel día donde la vida del pequeño había comenzado y se había arruinado.

[Flash back]

La aldea se encontraba en ruinas, los aldeanos corrían despavoridos tratando de salvarse mientras huían de su horrible invasor, los ninjas hacían todo lo posible por detener al causante de tanta destrucción y muerte, mas sus intentos eran en vano, nada podía frenar a la más majestuosa y poderosa da las bestias con cola.

El kyubi no yoko se encontraba destrozando la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la más poderosa de las aldeas ninja y la estaba haciendo papilla ningún ninja era capaz de enfrentarlo con la mínima esperanza de salir victorioso o vivo de la batalla.

La causa parecía perdida, ya ningún ninja quería enfrentar a la temible bestia y más de la mitad de la aldea ya había sido destruida, su hokage minato namikaze se encontraba peleando con otro enemigo desconocido y conforme se veían las cosas, minato estaba perdiendo.

Nadie supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente minato apareció enfrente de la bestia cargando a un par de bebes en sus manos y se posiciono enfrente de demonio. De un momento a otro, todos los ninja que se encontraban cerca de la bestia sintieron como un instinto asesino aún más grande que del kyubi llenaba el lugar y como la sensación de muerte y soledad los llenaba y les hacía estremecer aún más.

La felicidad le llego a todos al momento de ver como la temible bestia era sellada dentro de ambos infantes en los brazos de su hokage. De los cuales se decía uno era su hija dentro de la cual se había sellado el poder de la bestia. Y dentro del otro se hallaba el alma del zorro.

Los siguientes días sirvieron para calmar a la población, velar a los fallecidos y recuperar a los lastimados, dentro de los cuales se encontraba la esposa del hokage, uzumaki kushina y su hija namikaze kasumi, la felicidad se propagaba por las calles al saber que su hokage había tenido una hija l mismo día del ataque de la bestia y que gracias a ella el zorro había sido detenido.

Y por otro lado los aldeanos pedían la cabeza del otro infante en donde se decía se encontraba la bestia dormida esperando el momento adecuado para volver a atacar y que se decía que ya lo había intentado días antes.

Según los rumores, el niño había sido poseído por el demonio y su apariencia había sido cambiada. Sus ojos eran de un extraño rojo con tintes de morado y su pelo blanco como el invierno más crudo.

Pero lo que pocos sabían era que ese niño también era hijo del hokage y que había sido desterrado de la familia por la influencia del demonio al tratar de poseer su cuerpo, pero ese era un secreto de rango-S que nunca nadie debía saber

[Fin flash back]

-gracias itachi-kun, puedes retirarte- al anbu ahora conocido como itachi asintió antes de desaparecer dejando a hiruzen con naruto.

-tú no te mereces esta vida naruto-kun- susurro quedamente el ex hokage

**Bueno, este es el prólogo de mi primer fic, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que puedan dejar un review dándome su opinión. Felices fiestas.**

**Adiós.**

**No se olviden de comentar se los agradecería mucho**


End file.
